


First Kiss

by Koneko713



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Sibling Incest, unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneko713/pseuds/Koneko713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/44269782599">this</a> art by the incredibly talented Kaciart</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Kili leaned back into the wall behind his seat in the small local tavern, wincing a bit as bruised limbs protested, but the pain wasn’t enough to wipe the smile from his face.  Their uncle and his constant companion Dwalin had stopped in the town for the last week, and today Thorin had asked Fili and Kili to show him how their training was coming along.  They hadn’t sparred against each other in a while, partially because Kili preferred his bow, and partially because they knew each other’s movements and abilities so well that it was usually a pointless exercise.

However, in the few months since his 55th birthday Kili had sprouted up several inches.  He hadn’t yet reached Fili’s height but he was quickly closing the gap on his brother.  Fili had forgotten this in his eagerness to show off for their uncle, and Kili had caught him off guard, landing Fili right on his rump with his new leverage. 

He’d paid for it with bruises all over his body, as Fili put all his attention and strength into the bout.  He did think he’d given about as good as he got, and Fili would be feeling the match for the next few days as well. 

Kili glanced up as his brother slid into the seat across from him, smirking at the way Fili winced as he sat.

“A bit sore, brother?” he taunted, refusing to flinch when Fili rolled his eyes and kicked him under the table.

“I laid you out several times, Kili, you can’t be too smug,” Fili retorted, taking a deep gulp of the ale in front of him, looking back over his shoulder to locate Thorin and Dwalin.  Kili licked his lips, eyeing the foam that clung to his brother’s mustache, startling out of his thoughts as his uncle sat down beside him and slid a pint across the tabletop.

“Drink up, laddie,” Dwalin said from across the table, starting on his own drink.  “You earned it today.”

Kili’s head jerked up in surprise, and he glanced from his uncle to his brother.  They usually didn’t let him have ale, insisting he was still too young for it.  Thorin didn’t make a move to stop him though, busy instructing Fili in his footwork across the table, and Fili was gesturing with his free hand, trying to reflect exactly what Thorin was telling him.

He drew the mug closer and took a drink, grimacing a bit at the taste.  He decided quickly that perhaps ale wasn’t for him, but he kept drinking, determined not to be left behind as Fili started on his second pint.

Thorin and Dwalin were loudly discussing a group of men they had apparently taken on in a bar-fight in some far away town.  Kili listened avidly, trying to file away the moves Thorin mentioned for later practice.  They could be useful, and he doubted that Thorin would teach them to him on purpose.    He reached the bottom of his glass without realizing how much he’d had, and reached for the full mugs a server had set in the center of the table—and found his hand smacked away by his brother.

“One’s enough for you tonight, Kili,” Fili said, though not unkindly.  “Until we know your limits better.”

Kili kicked him, but obeyed.  He certainly wasn’t _drunk_ , not even close, though the alcohol was fizzing nicely in his veins, leaving him gently contented.  As he watched Fili finished off his second drink and stood, leaning back to stretch muscles that were already stiffening with the day’s strain.

“We’ll be heading back now, Thorin,” he said.  “We need sleep if we’re going to be working in the forge tomorrow.”

Thorin waved him off, laughing along with Dwalin, who was recounting in rather graphic detail one of his recent conquests in the next town over.  Kili made a face at the change of subject, and followed his brother willingly.  Fili’s steps were sure as he left the tavern, and Kili found that while he certainly felt different with the ale, he wasn’t off balance or dizzy at all.

They wended their way through the streets, which grew darker and more deserted as they left the tavern and the center of town behind.  Kili trailed a bit behind his brother, admiring the way the full moon painted Fili’s golden hair silver, the leonine grace of his steps. 

He knew he shouldn’t be thinking of his brother like this, that he should be like Fili, sharing kisses and furtive touches with dwarven lasses in dark corners.  He’d caught Fili at it several times, too, the older dwarf apparently underestimating how determined his younger brother was to seek him out.  And the knowledge that he really shouldn’t be jealous didn’t do anything to stir the cold grip in his chest when that happened.

There was just enough alcohol running through his veins to take what little caution he possessed to begin with and completely smother it.

When Fili glanced over his shoulder, apparently checking that Kili was still doing all right, the archer did his best to smirk at him, needling him like only a younger sibling can.

It worked.  Fili stopped, glaring at him.  “Gloat while you can, _little_ brother,” he growled.  “I won’t let it happen again.”

“I won’t be your _little_ brother that much longer, will I?” Kili retorted, standing up on his tiptoes to bring his eyes level with Fili’s.

The blond snorted, prodding him to knock him off balance and back onto his heels.  “I still won’t let you beat me, even if you do get taller than me,”

“Oh you won’t?” Kili asked teasingly.  “I’ll beat you again.  Though I’d appreciate it if you didn’t knock me on my arse over and over as punishment when I do.”

Fili smirked.  “Whatever you say, Kili.  I can handle anything you throw at me, as long as you don’t cheat and surprise me like earlier.”

“What, I’m not allowed surprise you anymore?” Kili whined, stepping forward, into Fili’s space, _just_ tipsy enough to be bolder than he ever would have dared otherwise.  And oh, Fili’s eyes darted down to his lips, just once, just for a moment, but that was enough to send those feelings Kili’d been denying for months surging to the surface.  Before it could occur to Fili to step away, he surged up on his toes again, closing the few inches gap between their faces—

Their noses collided with a crunch that reverberated through Kili’s skull, not quite loud enough to drown out Fili’s small huff of pain.  Kili fell back onto his feet again, one hand reaching out to grip Fili’s sleeve for balance, the other coming up instinctively to his nose.  It wasn’t broken, or even bleeding, though the stinging pain made his eyes water uncontrollably.

When he looked up at Fili, he saw that his brother’s eyes were shut, fingers tenderly prodding at his own nose, tears gathering at the edges of his lashes.  But he was…smiling?

“Oh Kili, you little _brat_ ,” he muttered, and Kili couldn’t help but return that smile as Fili looked down at him, so much affection clear in his face and voice. 

“You ridiculous little _brat_ ,” he repeated, hands coming up to cup the sides of Kili’s face, tilting his head just a bit, and his own hands fell to grip Fili’s elbows, clinging for balance through dizziness that had absolutely nothing to do with drink.

Then Fili leaned forward, tipping his head to the other side, slotting their mouths together, and it was exactly what Kili had been going for, warm and _perfect_ and tinged just slightly with ale.

Kili felt himself getting backed up, step by step, far more interested in the way his brother’s tongue was exploring the surface of his teeth and gliding against his own, wispy stubble of his almost-beard dragging against Kili’s face.  His back eventually impacted the wall behind him, and he braced himself against it gratefully.

There was a burst of laughter and clatter of feet from the direction of the street, and Fili immediately pulled away, panting lightly as he leaned his forehead against Kili’s.

“You are such a brat,” he repeated yet again, and had Kili’s mind been a bit clearer he may have responded with ‘yes, you’ve said.’  However, Fili’s next words drove any intention of snipping back from his mind.  “And I love you for it, so much.”

Kili’s mouth opened and shut for a few moments, completely blindsided by this revelation.  “Love you too,” he muttered, and Fili leaned in for another kiss, this one biting in its urgency, and that planted an idea in Kili’s mind.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” he asked, somewhat breathlessly when Fili released him again.

“Far longer than I needed to, it would seem,” Fili murmured, stepping away to let Kili stand up straight again.  “But we should get home.  We can’t do this here.”

Kili had every intention of grabbing his annoyingly over-cautious brother by the hair and hauling him into another deep kiss, but just then the laughing voices from the main road were joined by familiar ones.  Even Kili wasn’t going to risk getting caught snogging his brother by their royal uncle.

He tripped over his own feet as he started after Fili, and once again an idea sparked.  “Hey.  Hey, Fili,” he called.  “I bet if you fell asleep in my bed tonight, before they got back, they wouldn’t bother to make you move.”

“Kili,” Fili said warningly, but Kili could tell by the undertone that he was most certainly tempted.  He grinned playfully at his brother, then staggered theatrically for a few steps before slumping over, arms going around Fili’s neck and dangling all his weight off his older brother’s shoulders.

“You need to help me to bed.  I’m drunk,” he said, getting his feet back under him and pushing up for a kiss.

“Brat,” Fili muttered again against his lips, but kissed back with enthusiasm.  “Fine.  You behave yourself though.”

“Me?”  Kili asked in wide-eyed innocence.

“You.” Fili said, though he was smiling as he said it.  “Come on.  Let’s get home.”


End file.
